Turning Tables
by TheFallenAngela
Summary: Beth has found love in Randy but her relationship is put to the test when her old boyfriend returns bringing only bad memories will she crack or will she stand tal Rated M for language Beth/Randy Cody/Natalya
1. New Love

I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY BUT I FELT LIKE WRITING WHICH MIGHT LEAD TO SOMETHING BAD WHO KNOW SO HERE GOES NOTHING

Natalya's POV

But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)-**Natalya's phone rang**

"Hello." She answered. "Guess who it is." A familiar voice answered back.

"Let me guess could it be Beth Phoenix." She answered back practically laughing.

"It could be Nat; Anyway you won't believe what happened to me." Beth said almost screaming.

"What happened Beth and don't you dare leave anything out." Natalya said sitting down on her bed.

"Ok so I was walking down the hallway to see where the pool was and Randy bumped in to me he was like 'Oh my bad Beth didn't mean to bump into you' I said 'Oh no big deal' then he asked me to hang out with him later he said that he was going to be down at the pool and he didn't want to go alone." Beth said finally pausing from her story.

Natalya couldn't believe her ears she new Randy and Beth had a thing for each other but neither of them said anything about it. "So what did you say Beth." She managed to get out.

"Okay I said I will join him he told me to stop by his room so we could walk down together." Beth then let out a small squeak.

"Oh my gosh Beth what are you going to wear." Natalya said.

"I figured my green bikini since it highlights my eyes that way he can look at my eyes and my body. Hey Nat I got to go and get ready ok I'll call back let you know how things went ok." Beth said while pulling out her suitcase tossing clothes left to right.

"Ok bye good luck girl don't forget to tell me details" Natalya said.

Beth chuckled she knew exactly what Natalya meant by that. "Ok bye Nat." They both hung up and continued to what they were doing. Beth got ready for the pool and Natalya got ready for a shower.

Natalya had a date tonight she didn't want to spoil Beth's moment so she kept it to herself

Randy's POV

Cody was watching a movie when Randy entered the room they decided to share a room since they were always heading to the same place.

"Hey Cody I'm going out to the pool for a while I'll be back later I might need the place to myself when I get back." a few seconds later Cody caught on to what Randy meant.

"Oh I understand you want alone time with the chick you're meeting at the pool don't worry I have a date tonight so I might not comeback myself so you can have the place to you and your chick." Cody said with a small smirk forming his face.

"Dude she's not just some chick she's really beautiful and I happen to really like her." Randy said defensively.

"Okay so who is this chi- I mean girl that you really like?" Cody said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Well it just happens to be-**KNOCK KNOCK-** before Randy could finish his sentence someone knocked on the door.

"Let me get that Randy I want to meet this girl." Cody went to open the door.

Cody open the door to his surprise and found Beth standing there with a smile plastered on her face.

"Beth what are you doing here?" He said in a shock tone

"I'm going to the pool with Randy; Is he ready yet." She said sweetly

"Yea I'm ready just give me sec please then I'll be right there." Randy called out from the side. Randy grabbed his towel and headed to the door Cody still was in shock after what Randy said to him and to find out who the mystery girl was.

Randy stopped and looked at Cody. "Like I said I'll need the room to myself." Randy whispered to Cody just before he left the room. Cody then let out a small snicker Beth and Randy made their way down to the pool.

"So Beth have you been having fun on the trip." Randy said as he opened the door to the indoor pool.

"Yeah I have actually there's so much to see but I kind of wanted to get away from the fans and relax." Beth said trying not to blush

"Me too I just wanted to relax thanks for coming with me." He said. "You don't have to thank me I wanted to come with you." Beth replied with a small smile.

Cody's POV

Cody finished watching the movie and proceeded to get ready for his date tonight he decided to wear his new tux he had bought recently while they were in town it was a deep black with a sowing design Cody managed to get the tux customized to have dashing written on the pockets.

**-KNOCK KNOCK - **

Cody couldn't get to the door quick enough he opened the door picked Natalya up and swung her around their lips when he was putting her down Natalya smiled into the kiss she couldn't help but feel weak every time she was with Cody she just felt butterflies their relationship was not a secret almost everyone knew about it.

"Okay okay your going to ruin my make up with all this lip lock." Natalya said pulling back from the kiss.

"Sorry I can't help it you just look so beautiful tonight just like you always do." He replied. Natalya had chosen a bright pink mini dress with ruffles going across the front of her dress to the back.

"Well thank you we should get going if we want to make it to the reservations on time."

She replied.

"Okay let's go I just want to let you know you look extremely beautiful tonight." And with that Cody kissed Natalya once more and they headed to the restaurant**. **

**20 minutes later**

Cody got out the car and walked around to Natalya's side and opened the door allowing her to exit the car.

"Why thank you sir." She said flirtatiously as she walked pass Cody.

"No need to thank me madam just being polite." He said mocking her he closed the door and went over to her.

"How did I get so lucky to have a girl like you in my life." Cody said causing their eyes and hands meet.

"The same way I got lucky having a guy like you in my life." Natalya replied they shared a kiss and went inside the restaurant.

Beth's POV

"I hope the water isn't cold." Randy said pulling off his shirt. Beth couldn't help but watch Randy he pulled of his shirt revealing he hardcore abs and his toned body Randy was 6ft 4 and weighed 245 but to Beth he was all man and muscle.

"Beth are you okay Beth." Randy said waving his hand to get her attention.

"Uh yeah me too I don't like it when it's freezing it gives me chill bumps." She said snapping out of her gaze.

Randy jumped in the pool and when he came above water it was his turn to gaze he found Beth with her back turned taking off her cover up she then sat her dress down and let her hair out of the ponytail and shaking her hair she dived in the pool.

Beth came above the water and ran her hands through her hair. " You know this is really nice just relaxing and not worrying about fans." Beth said bobbing up and down in the water trying to keep her balance.

"It really is nice just me and you here together." Randy said in a low tone moving towards Beth.

Beth was nervous although she really like Randy he just made her feel butterflies so instead of in bracing she retreated she turned and leaned on the ledge of the pool.

"Randy can I ask you something?" Beth said not looking back at him.

"You can ask me anything." He said moving closer behind her.

"Why did you ask me to come here with you?" She asked.

"To be honest I like you a lot and I have for a while." Randy replied

"Really Randy I like you to but I didn't you liked me to." Beth said her voice changed it went from nervous to happy she bit her lip slightly.

Randy placed his hand on Beth's waist causing her to jump he turned her around so now her back was on the pool wall and they were eye to eye.

"Beth I really do a lot you're the only girl I know that's this attractive." Randy said

They were even more closer then before. Beth realized that she wanted Randy but she needed more than just his words.

"Well how do I know you're not just saying that Randy?" She looked down waiting for his response.

So without warning Randy lifted Beth's face and pressed his lips against hers causing Beth to slightly moan. Without hesitation Beth wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck.

Randy broke the kiss. "Is that enough evidence Beth?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know maybe I need some more." She smiled and proceeded to kiss him Randy asked permission to deepen the kiss with his tongue and Beth happily obliged Beth could feel Randy moving suddenly she felt them out of water and on ground she wanted to ask what he was doing but when she tried to pull back Randy plunged forward. Finally able to break the heated kiss Beth stopped and took a deep breathe.

"Randy where are you taking me?" Beth asked confusedly

"To my room." Randy replied with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm fine with that." Beth quickly went back to kissing him she decided in her mind they were talking to much she knew she wanted him. She wanted him now and she wanted him bad.

They made it to the room with out breaking the kiss Randy set Beth down so he could open the room door. He broke the kiss and laid her on the bed he then climbed on top of her.

"Now where were we?" He then bent down and started kissing all over her body


	2. He's Back

Okay so since the last chapter I've been thinking what's a story without a twist so there are a few mishaps that are about to take place.

Natalya's POV

Natalya and Cody were almost done finishing their food and were ready to head back to the hotel but decided to have a conversation.

"Hey Nat did you know that Beth was going to be hanging with Randy today?" Cody decided to speak up first.

"Yeah she was excited she was screaming over the phone it was to funny she hasn't been this happy since her break up from John." Natalya admitted.

"Nat since you and Beth are practically sisters you wouldn't mind telling me why her and John broke up would you?" Cody has been dating Natalya for a while but the only thing he knew of John and Beth's break up was it left Beth heart broken.

"No not at all Cody." Natalya paused remembering what happened exactly.

**-Flashback-**

**Natalya's room was right next to Beth's she was able to hear almost everything that happened.**

"**Beth baby look let me explain what happened." John said.**

"**Explain what John you cheated on me with my best friend." Beth cried out**

"**Baby she came on to me you know how Michelle can be I mean look what happened to Maria and Dolph you know I would never try to hurt you on purpose." John responded.**

"**Don't call me your baby John I trusted you I opened my heart up to you and you betrayed me I want you to pack your stuff and leave." Beth shouted back.**

"**C'mon Beth you know you don't mean that you still love me." John said in a low toned voice.**

"**Leave now I don't want to see you ever again." Beth yelled**

"**You know what fine I'm gone." With that being said John left slamming the door**

**Beth was left crying and thinking about what just happened.**

Cody's POV

"Wow I didn't know he cheated on her and with Michelle that's messed up." Cody said in shock

"The worst part is they were at a party Michelle was drunk and ask John to bring her back to the hotel." Natalya added.

"That's just wrong how could he do that to Beth I mean they were like soul mates they were always together laughing, smiling like they were having a grand ole time."

Natalya was happy by the thought of her boyfriend being sympathetic for her best friend. She loved Cody even more then she did at that moment.

"Well Cody can you promise me that you would never do the same to me?" Natalya asked

"I would never do that to you I'd miss you to much." Cody replied

"Good because I don't think I could find a more perfect match." Cody leaned in and kiss Natalya.

"Are you ready to go now?" Cody asked

"Yes let's go." Just Before Natalya went to stand her phone buzzed to notify her that she received a text message.

-**Beth-**

**Hey I'm spending the night with Randy he's about to come out of the shower so I'll see you in the morning I will give details later at the signing till then love you.**

**Xoxo**

"Is everything ok Nat?" Cody questioned in concern.

"Yeah everything fine it's just Beth." Natalya responded

"Is she still there with Randy." Cody Chuckled

"Yeah well she's spending the night with him and he's in the shower. So I guess you're rooming with me tonight." A small smile crept up on Natalya's face

"Great let's go then." So Cody paid the bill. Him and Natalya made their way back to the hotel.

Randy's POV

Randy walked out of the shower with a t-shirt and a pair of blue stripped boxers Beth found her self blushing.

"Maybe we can go grab something to eat. How does that sound?" He asked Beth.

"I was thinking we could order room service." Beth replied.

"That's fine do you know what you want?" Randy asked Beth while dialing the phone number for room service.

"Chicken salad and a strawberry lemonade would do okay." Beth responded.

Just then as Randy was placing the orders on the phone someone begin banging hard on the room door. For a split second Randy and Beth looked at each other then quickly hopped out of the bed and ran to the door. And to their surprise it was Natalya.

"Beth we have a situation and it's not good." Natalya said as she walked through the hotel door.

"What's the matter Nat?" Beth was now worried about what was going on.

"Before I say anything Randy you have to promise not to get upset okay?"

"Yes Natalya I promise I will not get upset." Randy replied at that moment Randy became more than concerned.

"Beth I was walking into the hotel Cody press the button for the elevator to come and." Natalya paused she didn't want to have to continue with this story.

"And what Nat?" Beth urged her to continue.

"And well I saw HIM." She answered Natalya answered In return she didn't want to look Beth in the eyes.

"Who's him Natalya?" Randy asked confused.

Beth covered her mouth in udder shock. Randy however was still confused on who the women were talking about and the it hit him.

"Wait she doesn't mean John does she?" Randy questioned in concern.

Beth's POV

"Yes she does; But are you sure that was him Nat it could've been someone else."

"Beth it was him I saw him checking in I didn't want to tell you this." Natalya responded.

"Wait Natalya why would I be upset." Randy asked thinking back to the previous question he was asked.

"Beth you never told him?" Natalya faced Beth waiting for a response.

"I can't tell him he will hurt him Nat." Beth replied

"Tell me what?" Randy asked stepping closer to Beth.

"When I was with John he would get drunk and sometimes he would get angry and-." Beth paused not wanting to go on Natalya new that the thoughts would haunt Beth more then it already did.

"And what Beth you can trust me tell me what happened." Randy bring her over to the couch so that they both could sit Natalya remained standing.

"He… he would start calling me names and hit me." At that moment Randy's face changed and not for the better he was pissed.

In Randy's mind he thought Beth were a match made in heaven but it wasn't little did he know when they were behind closed doors John hurt Beth not only was he pissed he was going mad with viper blood now running through his body he popped up and headed straight for the door.

"Wait Randy were are you going?" Beth questioned.

"To find John." Randy said now he was fully in viper mode.

"No Randy you can't I don't want him to know I'm here." Beth cried.

"Why not Beth?" Randy stopped at the door.

"Because I got a call from him while you were in the shower he said he missed my touch and wanted to see me again and he knew we would be in town." Beth admitted.

"He wont be seeing you after what I heard he's not going to see for a while." Randy was no longer speaking. It was the viper speaking and with that Randy was gone.


	3. I wasn't out on injury I was pregnant

Okay I know it's been forever since my last up date but I felt bored and I got some inspiration I'm not going to do everyone a POV'S this time I'm going to let it flow so anyhow let's get started oh and thank you to those who took there time to review it meant a lot.

Beth POV

Beth stayed back in the hotel room with Natalya while Cody went to find Randy no one could stop him after what he was told he couldn't believe what kind of sick bastard would hit a women one who was as kind, sweet and beautiful as Beth or hit a women in general but for all he thought of was killing John.

"Nat he's going to hurt him I know he is." Beth said trying to hold back her crying but failed.

"Look Beth I know it doesn't help but he deserved it no one deserves to be abused no matter how in love they are." Natalya replied trying to hide the anger in her voice. She told Beth everything and vice versa they are like sisters they knew each other from head to toe. Yes they had their share of arguments most on the same subject today but that only made their friendship stronger and it still does no matter how pissed off they get with each other ten minutes later they love each other even more.

"You don't think I know that now? Nat I for so long I have wanted him to feel my pain and hurt the way I did I just wanted to do it the other way."

"What other way Beth?" Natalya questioned.

"For him to see I moved on and I'm happy where I am and who I'm with. I thought I was going to marry John and have a family with him but obviously it didn't end that way. It took me five years to realize that he wasn't the one to be with."

"Look Beth you were in love you couldn't help your feelings there were times were I told you to come live with me and leave his sorry ass behind I don't want to sound like I'm saying I told you so but Beth you needed to learn that he wasn't Mr. Right."

Beth sat there for a moment letting her thoughts sink in she told Natalya everything weather in person or over the phone but there was something she hid from Natalya something that could redefine their friendship.

"Beth are you ok you look more upset then before." Natalya was always so quick to notice changes in her friend but she wasn't prepared for what Beth was going to tell her.

"No I'm not Nat I've keep this from you for so long and I think now's the time to tell you." Beth finally blurted out.

"What Is it?" Natalya questioned in concern of her friend.

"When I went out on injury for my ACL I really wasn't out on injury." Beth admitted.

"What?" Natalya said in confusion she was taken back by this information she legit thought Beth had injured herself and bad.

"I was pregnant." Beth spoke up Natalya's face went from confusion to shocked. "I was three months pregnant and I didn't know it at the time until that night I took a test. God I was so happy that finally I was going to be a mom but then two months later John and I were out and he drank to much and he got very touchy I told him to stop. But he didn't so he slapped me and I went to leave."

**-Flash back- **

"**Where the hell do you think your going bitch." John slurred.**

"**To get away from you your drunk right now and it not good." Beth said holding back tears.**

"**You're not going anywhere now get your ass back here." John said grabbing her bi her biceps and pulling her hard.**

"**John your hurting me." Beth cried out in pain.**

"**Oh does that hurt what about this?" John said slapping her once more he then shoved her against the wall causing her to hit the floor hard and land on her stomach "Huh Bitch does it hurt now." He then gave her a hard kick so the stomach making Beth cry even louder.**

"**John stop the baby." Beth cried she then stopped crying but began to panic as she notice blood streaming down her leg she began to cry even more begging for John to call the Doctors.**

"But by the time we reached the hospital I had lost the baby and there was nothing I could do."

Well there goes my latest chapter I hope you liked it let me know what you think in a review please and thank you


End file.
